The Saga of Sailor Diamond
by Lady of Pluto
Summary: The revealing of Sailor Diamond


PreNote: I do not own Sailor Moon, the person who does is Naoko Takeuchi/DiC and I do not have any relation to it. Also, this story takes place after the Stars season in the anime.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The unveiling of a new Sailor Scout  
  
"We must be careful," Luna whispered to Usagi as they stared at the note. The note had been found inside of Usagi's locker at school. It said," Come to the art museum at 10:00 tonight, and sit on the steps. Come with the other sailor scouts, but don't let anyone see you." " I wonder who it is that wrote this," Usagi whined.  
  
Later, when they all met at Rei's temple, they started discussing the meeting. "Oh, chill out Usagi. It's not as if Queen Beryl was going to attack us. Don't you remember that we defeated her, Usagi? I mean, if it was something bad, Rei would have sensed it by now!" Makoto said. " I don't care what you say, I'm going to tell the outer scouts about this!" Usagi said, and with that, she walked off.  
  
Knock knock! " I wonder who's there," Hotaru said. She slowly got up from her comfortable spot in her chair to get the door. " Why hello Usagi! What's the matter?" she asked worriedly." Do you know where the other outer scouts live?" Usagi asked." Why certainly!" With that, Hotaru went inside and wrote the addresses down.  
  
Usagi made trips to each of the other scouts houses, telling them about the note. They each promised they would be there. Usagi finally managed to convince the others to come.  
  
Bring!!!! Usagi sleepily got up from bed, and saw the time. She only had two minutes until the meeting! She quickly ran outside, forgetting to dress into other clothes then her pajamas. She remembered that Luna told her to transform, and then quickly did while running to the museum. She was just in time to see the bright light shining out of the museum.  
  
When Eternal Sailor Moon reached the museum, she saw a circle of light come out of the museum. The shape of the light turned into the figure of a girl, a seemingly beautiful girl. Her features formed, and Eternal Sailor Moon heard a noise like the breaking of glass, and saw shards of glass fall on the ground. A skirt formed and finally, a beautiful new Sailor Scout emerged. "Hello" she said." I see you followed my orders Eternal Sailor Moon. My name is Sailor Diamond." Her voice was as beautiful as she was, with a quality like melting candy but at the same time with a tinkle to it. Her hair was long and white, but in the same style as Eternal Sailor Moon's. Her lips were cherry red, and she was perfectly proportioned. Everything was flawless about her." I am here," she said" because an evil villain is here that is even stronger than all of you put together. He was released at the same time as I was, because in Crystal Tokyo I convinced you," here she looked at Eternal Sailor  
Moon," to use the Silver Crystal to send him back in time so that we would have more power to defeat him. At that time, Crystal Tokyo was in a trance from the villain, whose name was Evil Magician. He had the princess and the Queen put into a room with such magical proportions that even they were not able to escape, and he kidnapped the King. I was able to visit her, and convinced her to use the Silver Crystal to send the Evil Magician and me back in time, so I would have assistance in defeating him. Of course, she did not die, because she did not use the full power of the crystal. That is why I am here."  
  
All the Scouts stared at her in wonder, not able to believe her. "It is of utmost importance that you help me in my cause."" We believe you," they all said.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Who is Sailor Diamond?  
  
The next day was Saturday, and Usagi, Makoto, and Minako were going shopping. As usual, Usagi was late. So, Makoto and Minako were sitting outside at a café. All of a sudden, they saw a glimpse of white hair. They both got up and started running towards the girl. They ran up, and said," Are you Sailor Diamond?" " A guy standing next to her said," Go away you creeps, trying to talk to my girl like that!" But the girl intervened. " Leave them alone. Go ahead, I'll meet you at the mall." She had the same features as Sailor Diamond. However, her voice did not contain the same tinkling quality, but was seemingly starting to. " Um, sorry to interrupt you ma'am. Bye!"  
  
Finally, after a long and exhausting morning at the mall, they were all ready to go home. But Usagi had a strange feeling about this new sailor scout. So she decided to go and talk with Michiru. She lived in a neighborhood that was not familiar to Usagi, so she decided to ask someone for help. She walked up to a girl who was sitting with a dog, and tapped her on the shoulder. When the girl turned around, she saw that she had the same features as Sailor Diamond! And she had the same voice! But she was wearing sunglasses. Usagi said," Is that you Sailor Diamond?"" Why yes! But you can call me Chibi-usa." " Why are you wearing sunglasses?" " Because the light is so bright here! There never was much light after the Evil Magician attacked, because he hated light, so he commanded everyone to block the light, so it was always dark there." "Oh." Suddenly Minako and Makoto came running up. " Tell us why we saw you before without your tinkling voice?" " It's because that was me in  
this time from when my mother sent me to the past of this time period, except I hadn't quite developed my skills yet, so I let you scouts take care of everything. Now, we must wait until Evil Magician show himself, but in the meanwhile, I brought these." What Chibi-usa held were transformation wands, but much more powerful. " These were to be given to the future sailor scouts, but because they were in the trance, they were not in need of them. If you try transforming with these, they will bring you immediately to Eternal Sailor Scouts.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Evil Magician Comes  
  
Suddenly, the sky darkens as Chibi-usa hands the sticks to the girls. Usagi quickly takes out her watch communicator, and contacts the other scouts. After a few minutes, they come running. As they come near, Makoto grabs the transforming sticks, and told them to transform quickly. Chibi-usa quickly adds," The words will come to you. You will know what to say."  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Diamond Crystal Power!"  
  
"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"MAKEUP"  
  
And in a few flashes of light, out emerged the nine eternal sailor scouts.  
  
"Bwa ha ha!" " So these are the legendary sailor scouts everyone talks about. So, lets see how good you are!!!!" And with that, a spot of blackness appeared, and a creature, half zirconia, and half tuxedo mask appeared, and held out his hand. Eternal Sailor Moon was slowly lifted, a look of pain on her face, choking noises coming from her throat. A red rose came rushing towards the magician, but Evil Magician just smiled." Oh wait. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Evil Magician, and you might recognize me Tuxedo Mask. Do you remember when you were 3 years old, and your mother in the Silver Millennium had a baby? That was I. I was born a mutant, with weird appendages coming out of my body. You were so scared of me. Your parents tried having them taken off, but the next day they grew back again. This went on until I was ten. I was tired of being excluded from every single royal event that happened. I had tried being your friend, and slowly I gained your friendship. But  
one day, when we were swimming in a pond, I disappeared. I had been kidnapped, as you would say by an evil magician who wished someone to be his apprentice. He taught me everything I know. I was so jealous of you, with all your friends, and when you got older, Princess Serenity. I wanted you to have only me. So, I traveled forwards in time with hopes I could effect the past, so you would have only me. I kidnapped your future self so that no one else could have you, and imprisoned the two Serenity'. I was luckily sent to the past, so now I can destroy this brat," and he points to Eternal Sailor Moon," and get the Silver Imperium Crystal, and totally change the future." With that, he disappeared, with a choking Sailor Moon, who had now untransformed into Sailor Moon. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed a devastated Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Evil Magician's Lair  
  
Usagi suddenly woke up on the floor, thinking she had rolled out of bed during that horrible nightmare. She looked down, so she could put down her hands to get up, and saw a cold stone floor, definitely not her room floor. She looked around and suddenly realized she was in a dungeon. "AAAAAHHHHHHH" she screamed. A fog appeared, and out of it came the creature from her dream. He said," Ah, so you're awake, I see. So, it's time for you to transform for me." "Why should I?" she demanded. She suddenly choked, and uttered," Alright, I'll transform." "Silver Moon Crystal Power Makeup!!!!!" She did a bunch of twirls, and became Eternal Sailor Moon, but that soon faltered, and she untransformed into Super Sailor Moon. The creature disappeared, and then reappeared again right in front of Super Sailor Moon. It grabbed onto her brooch, and started pulling. Red ribbons of her fuku started to come off her, causing her to scream, because of the extreme pain. "No, stop! That hurts!" Tears  
appeared in her eyes, but Evil Magician just cackled. "I've been at every battle you've fought, and I know your technique. Don't try the little miss innocent on me, because it won't work on me."  
  
He finally pulled it off, and Usagi began to grab for it, but he just disappeared. She slumped on the floor, and began to cry. I mean the big, big sobs. She finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
"I am disappointed in you, my past self. Haven't you taught yourself not to give up?" Wake up; make your mother proud of you. Here, take this." With that, she handed Usagi a new Silver Imperium Crystal. The apparition of Neo-Queen Serenity disappeared, and Usagi was jolted awake. Beside her lay a new transformation brooch, with a pink crystal. With a jolt, she realized that Rini had sacrificed her crystal to save her. Tears appeared in her eyes, but she remembered the words," Make your mother proud of you." She wiped her eyes, picked up the brooch, held it tightly, and screamed a message in her head," Follow the pink light, and you will find me." Her brooch suddenly disappeared, and an image appeared in her head. It was a picture of the other soldiers receiving the brooch, and it showing them the light.  
  
Later, the Evil Magician appeared, bearing new information. It was that if the Silver Imperium Crystal did not exist, she would not exist, because it is her Sailor Crystal. He laughed and placed her brooch on her chest. He spoke in his head saying," Take out your Crystal, or else." He used his power to raise her up, and controlled her hands to take out the Crystal. He then rushed up and grabbed her crystal. He then screamed," I will now control the world!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Stop, you fiend" were the words the Evil Magician heard right after the thud of a door being opened. He turned around in surprise, and then laughed quietly. " So, I see you fell into my trap. You Senshi are so stupid!!!!!!!!!" With that, he pointed at each Senshi, and froze each of them into a solid block of magic ice. But with that motion, Usagi struggled from the ground where she had been dropped after her crystal was stolen. She closed her eyes, and then a marvelous thing took place. A hole appeared in Sailor Venus's ice entrapment, and a brooch came out of the hole. It floated over to Usagi. Rini's Crystal glowed, and a pink beam of power came out of it, heading for Usagi. When it reached the girl, something happened. The air around her shimmered and then her clothing flickered from being a princess' dress and back. It finally stayed at the princess dress. A crown appeared on her head, and wings came out of the dress.  
  
Usagi had become Neo-Queen Serenity!!! "I will punish you. You have caused me great suffering." She said. Evil Magician just cackled, and raised Serenity upwards, choking her. When Sailor Venus saw this, she was very mad. But just then, Sailor Diamond rushed in, and screamed her attack," Diamond Crystal Chain!!!" At that moment, a chain made of Diamonds shot at the Evil Magician. Then, Venus's Love-me chain entwined with it, making a super-strong chain, which circled around the enemy. "In the name of my mother, Queen Serenity, I shall punish you with my diamond scepter!!!!" Everyone focused their gaze on the girl. " What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????" "I'll explain later" she replied to the others. "DIAMOND SCEPTER ELIMINATION!!!" A beam of diamonds came out of her scepter, surprising the evil man. The diamonds shattered only a foot away from the Evil Magician. Sailor Diamond muttered in anger, and then closed her eyes. Everyone could sense the power level  
rising in the girl. She pointed at each of the Senshi, muttered some words in a foreign language, and then opened her eyes. As she stared at each person, him or her was transformed into his or her royal clothing. She then said " Diamond Power", and each person heard himself or herself saying it too. The magical ice shattered, there were nine flashes of light, and the nine Senshi emerged. They were like Eternal Senshi, but a crown encrusted with diamonds had replaced their tiara and a diamond shaped brooch with their sailor scout sign on it. They were now Diamond Senshi!!! They all then aimed the scepters they had received at the Evil Magician and said, "Galaxy Planet power!!" and then beams of light with their respective colors went shooting at the evil man!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Is this the end?  
  
When all the dust had settled, a very injured Evil Magician lay on the floor. Pluto stepped over to him, opened a time warp, and after using Deadly Scream, so he had only a bit of health left, threw him in, and closed the time warp, leaving him forever locked in so he can never get out.  
  
The tired and battered Senshi then teleported back to Tokyo. They all went to Usagi's house to have a victory party. Everyone was curious about Chibi-usa's past. " My mother is the earlier Chibi-usa. My father is Helios, protector of Elysion. My mommy sent me back to Usagi's time so I could have training. Afterwards, I was sent back to my mommy. We lived in peace for a while. Then my mommy sensed something wrong with the past, and sent me to help out. And from there, you know the rest. It is sure exciting to meet my grandmother when she's only this old!!!"  
  
A few hours later, Chibi-usa rose and announced that she needed to head back to her time. Everyone came and said goodbye.  
  
The End 


End file.
